Various proposals and practices have been utilized heretofore to protect objects, cabling and wire harness from electrical fields and static. These include the use of metal foil held wrapped about cabling by double sided adhesive tape. The foil wrapping interferes objectionably with the flexibility of the cabling. Another technique involves enclosing cabling with braided wire sleeving but this mode is objectionably costly for short production runs. A third mode utilizes conductive netting held wrapped about the cabling by double sided adhesive. Such adhesive adheres so unreliably to the netting that it has been the practice to apply the adhesive to half the width of the netting and then utilizing two semi-overlapping convolutions of the shielding to hold it in assembled position. This mode is costly in labor and material and results in reduced shielding effectiveness.